NCT Family
by callmera
Summary: "Papa sama Mama kalian itu bingung, udah bikin lima belas kali kok keluarnya berbatang semua." NCT; JohnSol with other, platonic!au
1. Peraturan Dalam Keluarga

**NCT Family**

Peraturan Dalam Keluarga

NCT; JohnSol with other, platonic!au

Warn; receh, absurd, bahasa semi baku

.

.

.

 **Peraturan Dalam Keluarga**

 **Pasal 1 - Mama selalu benar**

Hansol itu tipe-tipe manusia tsundere, kelakuan bar-bar tapi hati hello kitty. Semua keinginannya harus dituruti, kalau tidak dia akan menjadi lebih ganas dari singa bunting, semua perkataannya juga harus didengarkan dan dibenarkan. Berkata ini itu dan mengomel sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tak hilang.

Pernah sekali ketika pesta kelulusan TK, Haechan menolak menggunakan sepatu boot warna merah muda, Hansol mengamuk dan setelahnya berkata, "berani ya kamu sama Mama!"

Intinya Mama itu selalu benar, kalau salah, silahkan kembali ke pasal satu.

.

.

.

 **Pasal 2 - Ayah adalah panutan**

Banyak yang berkata bahwa buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Johnny itu mempunyai sifat mesum alami, hampir semua aktifitas aktifitas yang ia lakukan setiap hari secara tidak langsung menunjukkan kepribadiannya yang satu itu. Ketimbang _morning kiss_ , Johnny lebih suka _morning sex_ dengan Hansol.

Kadang kala salah satu dari anak mereka pernah hampir memergoki keduanya sedang making love, yang terparah adalah Yuta karena ia mendengar desahan ibunya lewat lubang kunci. Keesokan harinya ia memukul Johnny dan berteriak untuk tidak menyentuh Hansol lagi karena mendengar Johnny menampar pantatnya.

 _Well,_ karena itu pula Yuta menjadi sedikit lebih mesum dari anak seumurannya.

.

.

.

 **Pasal 3 - Anak pertama itu serba salah**

Ketika Johnny dan Hansol pergi bekerja, maka secara tidak langsung Taeil harus menjadi orangtua pengganti bagi adik-adiknya. Ribet, mengingat adiknya itu tidak hanya satu tetapi empat belas biji dan semuanya memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang penurut ada yang bandel, ada yang pendiam ada yang cerewet, bervariasi kalau katanya.

"Ini kenapa botol susu Renjun masuk ke vas bunga?" tanya Hansol suatu hari.

"Nggak tahu, Ma," Taeil menjawab sekenanya.

"Terus ini kenapa kamar Ten berantakan banget?!"

"Nggak tahu, kan Taeil baru pulang."

"Kamu tuh gimana sih, bla bla bla..."

Jadi anak pertama itu serba salah serius.

.

.

.

 **Pasal 4 - Anak kembar itu nggak asik**

Lahir dari rahim yang sama, di waktu yang sama, nasib sama, dan wajah berbeda. Taeyong pendiam Yuta cerewet, Kun kalem Ten narsis, Jaehyun polos Winwin mesum, kalau sepasang kembar itu digabungkan maka perang dunia ketiga akan terjadi. Baiknya, mereka bisa merasakan perasaan masing-masing dan mengerti kemauan saudaranya. Buruknya, mereka egois dan selalu ingin diutamakan dibanding salah satunya.

Contohnya, Taeyong punya wajah mirip anime dan Yuta suka menggambar anime, jadi dia bisa menjadikan Taeyong modelnya dan anak itu mau-mau saja. Kun lebih tertarik dengan bahasa Cina dan Ten lebih tertarik dengan bahasa Thailand, ketika akan dimasukkan les bahasa keduanya saling bentrok ingin dimasukkan ke dalam les yang sama. Lalu, Jaehyun bertanya mengenai pengertian sex dan Winwin menjelaskan menurut film biru yang pernah **tidak sengaja** ia tonton, ternyata sex yang Jaehyun maksud adalah jenis kelamin.

Terkadang ada enak dan tidak enaknya.

.

.

.

 **Pasal 5 - Anak terkenal itu susah**

Doyoung anak kesayangan. Bukan hanya disayang oleh kedua orangtuanya, tapi juga kakak-kakak dan adik-adiknya. Selain itu Doyoung populer, banyak orang mengidolakannya karena dia adalah seorang penyanyi cilik, posternya tersebar di mana-mana dan wajahnya sering muncul di televisi. Dia senang menjadi artis, tapi rasanya menyebalkan.

"Doyoung Hyung, teman Jeno titip salam."

"Doyoung, tadi temanku minta fotomu."

"Doyoungie Hyung, penyanyi yang itu temannya Hyung? Namanya siapa?"

Gusti, anak terkenal ternyata begini nasibnya.

.

.

.

 **Pasal 6 - Anak waras itu harus tabah**

Di dalam geng anak keluarga Johnny, Mark adalah satu-satunya yang paling waras dan sehat wal 'afiat. Di saat kakaknya Yuta masih menonton anime di usianya yang beranjak dewasa, dan di saat Jisung merasa tua dan kerap kurang ajar, Mark masih anteng-anteng saja dengan PSP kesayangannya.

Pemikiran bocah itu tergolong logis, dewasa, dan tenang. Kadang Hansol lebih memercayai anaknya itu untuk menjaga saudara-saudaranya ketimbang Taeil yang saking kalemnya jadi agak lemot.

"Haechan itu jangan diemut remotnya sayang, duuuh!"

"Jaehyun Hyung bangun dong udah siang ini!"

"Kalian dengerin Mark nggak sih?!"

Untung Mark tabah.

.

.

.

 **Pasal 6 - Anak banyak apapun ruwet**

Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, dan Jaemin. Empat anak itu lahir sekaligus, membuat dokter yang menangani persalinan Hansol dibuat menganga tak percaya akan kenyataan yang ia hadapi. Mereka ditempatkan di dalam kamar yang sama, TK yang sama, memakai sepatu yang sama, apapun sama. Johnny pusing, karena terlalu lama dibiarkan berempat, ia selalu dibuat frutrasi ketika mencari barang yang jumlahnya tidak ada 4 buah, dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau bila itu tidak sama dengan kembarannya yang lain.

Empat bocah itu bisa menjadi begitu manis. Dari keempatnya, hanya Renjun masih meminum susu botol karena ia punya masalah dengan pertumbuhan gigi dan itu menjadi ejekan teman-temannya di TK, ketiga kembarannya yang ikut merasakan sedih pun mendemo kepada Johnny untuk minta dibelikan botol susu baru dan membawa bersama botol susu itu untuk bekal di sekolah, Hansol dibuat terharu karenanya.

.

.

.

 **Pasal 7 - Anak dempetan itu harus dewasa**

Chenle baru berusia dua bulan ketika Hansol dinyatakan hamil lagi, dan belum satu tahun Chenle terlahir ke dunia Jisung sudah ada sebagai benih terakhir dari Johnny dan Hansol. Awal dulu Hansol sangat dibuat bingung karena repot mengurus kedua anak yang masih bayi semua, pada akhirnya dia kerepotan. Chenle merangkak ke sana ke mari ketika Jisung menangis lapar, Chenle masih bermain lumpur ketika Hansol harus memandikan Jisung yang membuatnya bekerja dua kali, Chenle masih harus dibantu makan nasi ketika Jisung harus disuapi bubur.

Dulu Chenle masuk PAUD tanpa ditemani karena Hansol sibuk mengurus adiknya, dia bahkan bisa pulang sendiri tanpa tersesat dan tahu cara menghindari orang asing. Hebatnya anak itu tidak hobi merengek ketika orangtuanya terlampau sibuk ketika dia butuh, Chenle lebih suka melakukannya sendirian.

Jangan remehkan kekuatan anak kecil.

.

.

.

 **Pasal 8 - Anak terakhir itu b** **ahagia**

Anak terakhir punya watak cenderung ingin diperhatikan oleh kakak maupun orangtuanya, namun juga ingin bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa dikekang. Jisung memecahkan piring, Hansol tak akan marah. Jisung membuat keributan, Johnny tak akan marah. Jisung menjahili kakaknya, mereka juga tak akan marah. Semua yang Jisung lakukan tampak selalu baik di mata mereka, meski pasti juga ada hukum tersendiri baginya.

Tapi anak terakhir itu harus menghormati semua anggota keluarga.

Tak ada yang akan marah akan semua perilaku Jisung, kecuali satu, ketika anak itu mulai bersikap kelewat batas dan tidak menghargai yang lebih tua. Di keluarga mereka kesopanan adalah hal utama, Johnny dan Hansol punya cara tersendiri untuk _menghukum_ anak-anaknya apabila mereka melanggar aturan itu. Meskipun Jisung dibebaskan dalam hal apapun, bukan berarti dia juga bebas untuk mempermainkan tata krama.

Selain selalu dimanja, anak terakhir juga dituntut untuk selalu sopan.

#TBC

 _Note, age of JohnSol's child:_

 _Taeil (15) SMP_

 _Taeyong Yuta (14) SMP_

 _Doyoung (13) SMP_

 _Kun Ten (12) SD_

 _Jaehyun Winwin (10) SD_

 _Mark (9) SD_

 _Renjun Jeno Haechan Jaemin (6) TK_

 _Chenle (5) TK_

 _Jisung (4) PAUD_


	2. Aktifitas Harian (1)

**NCT Family**

Aktifitas Harian (pt. 1)

NCT; JohnSol with other, platonic!au

Warn; receh, absurd, bahasa semi baku

.

.

.

 _Kriiinnnggg!_

"Anjir!"

 _Bruak!_

Dengan kedua matanya yang masih merem melek, Hansol memukul jam weker si atas nakas lalu mengerang, kesel karena hari Minggunya yang tenang ini harus keganggu. Merasakan Hansol yang bergerak-gerak dalam pelukannya, Johnny terbangun begitu saja dan menguap lebar, hampir membuat istrinya pingsan karena bau mulut yang tak dikondisikan.

"Morning Mama..."

 _Pletak!_

"Morning jidatmu lebar!" jawabnya ketus, sedikit bangga melihat Johnny seratus persen terbangun oleh jitakan mautnya, "udah mau siang nih! Sana bangun, lihat anak-anak lagi ngapain?!"

"Nanti aja ah," Johnny menggumam malas, ia berguling-guling di atas kasur sementara Hansol sedang menata spreinya, lantas saja pria itu menampar keras pantat suaminya agar berhenti bertingkah.

Sambil bersungut-sungut Hansol berkata, "aku capek banget tau. Tadi malem anak-anak ngompol dan aku harus nyuci sprei tengah malem, terus mereka semua bangun gegara denger suara mesin cuci, ruang tv jadi rusuh dan Jisung numpahin lem kayu ke atas lantai. Kamu malah enak-enakan ngebo, suami macam apa kamu ini?!"

Johnny meringis, telinganya panas mendengar ocehan Hansol yang panjangnya menyamai jalan kenangan. _Lagi_ _PMS kali, ya?_ Pikirnya asal.

"Kamu mandi sana, aku masak. Awas aja kalo pake karaokean segala, yang ada kelamaan. Sana sana!"

Walau tak rela karena Johnny masih ingin kencan dengan gulingnya, akhirnya dengan langkah diseret-seret dan mata merem melek, bapak muda itu ikut saja saat ditarik dan didorong dengan tak berperikemanusiaan oleh istri tercinta masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dan memakai sesetel kaos polo putih dengan celana jeans pendek, Johnny kemudian turun untuk melihat Hansol yang tengah mengaduk bubur oat di dalam panci.

Johnny mendudukkan diri di kursi lalu menyesap kopi yang telah disediakan oleh sang ibu rumah tangga.

"Nanti siang Papa sama Mama minta dikunjungin," Hansol membuka suara tanpa melepas pandangan dari masakan, "mas Sehun juga udah mau lahiran bentar lagi, jadi mau dijenguk di rumah sakit soalnya Mas Jongin juga masih sibuk."

Mendengar itu Johnny menganga takjub, "nggak nyangka ya, udah lama mereka nunggu momongan akhirnya udah mau lahir aja. Inget dulu liat Mas Jongin pengen banget punya anak pas Taeil lahir."

Iya, masnya Hansol, Sehun itu baru aja mau ngelahirin anak setelah sepuluh tahun nikah. Dulu malah katanya masnya itu mandul dan sempet kepikiran banget, apalagi tiap liat anak-anak mereka berdua yang udah segitu banyaknya. Taunya ada aja cara dan waktu Tuhan buat ngasih.

"Lah iya," selesai bubur matang Hansol mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya di atas pantry untuk dipindahkan ke mangkuk, "makanya kamu tuh jangan ngeluh tiap anak-anak petingkah, siapa juga yang bikin mereka ada? Kamu kan? Coba kalo misal aku kayak Mas Sehun, bayangin aja ga kuat."

"Tapi kamu juga mau aja aku tusuk," Johnny memutar bola mata.

"Ditusuk? Apanya yang ditusuk, Pa?"

"OHOK!"

Johnny spontan keselek pas denger suara anaknya yang paling putih. Jaehyun, anak itu ngucek-ngucek matanya dan nguap lebar, terus duduk di samping Johnny dan senderan kepala di meja makan. Tapi merem lagi, kayaknya nggak ada niatan buat ngelanjutin pertanyaannya yang tadi. Diem-diem Johnny bernapas lega, tapi langsung merinding waktu Hansol ternyata lagi melotot sambil ngacungin pisau ke dia.

"Ngomong gitu lagi kupotong anumu."

 _Duh, ngilu._ Tertanda, Johnny, ayah muda ganteng yang terdzalimi.

"Jae, bangun sayang. Jaehyun kan udah mandi, masa tidur lagi?" Hansol ngusap rambut anaknya itu pelan, gini nih kalo jiwa keibuanya keluar, Johnny adem sendiri liatnya bro.

Emang dasarnya Jaehyun itu turunannya Johnny, ya nggak jauh beda sama bapaknya. Mereka berdua tuh sama-sama tukang molor, be anywhere be everywhere ya tetep ae ngantuk. Kalo Johnny masih mending sih, kalo Jaehyun udah tahap akut, gen Johnny Seo emang luar biasa permisa.

Tapi begitu tangan Hansol yang lembuuut itu nyentuh rambutnya, spontan anak itu langsung melek. Jaehyun itu tipe-tipe anak patuh juga, paling nggak bisa kalo nggak dengerin omongan orangtua, nggak kayak Ten yang urat malunya udah putus, mau diancem Johnny dicemplungin ke sumur aja masih bisa ngelawak dan ngajakin Kun buat nyebur juga.

"BANGUUUN!" Hansol teriak kenceng bener biar suaranya kedengeran sampai lantai tiga, tapi udah biasa, wong setiap harinya pasti kayak gini. Kalo nggak susah nanti bangunin kurcaci-kurcaci yang jumlahnya nggak sedikit itu.

 _Drap drap drap!_

Suara langkah kaki kecil-kecil dari tangga itu bikin Hansol dan Johnny noleh, taunya itu Taeyong sama Yuta yang masih amburadul pake baju tidur Spongebob dan Conan. Mereka lari-lari, tapi beda, Taeyong ke Jaehyun, Yuta ke Hansol, Johnny? Biarkan saja.

"Pagi Mama! Pagi Papa! Pagi Dek Jaehyun!" setelah kalimat terakhir, Taeyong langsung meluk leher adek kesayangannya itu, Jaehyun juga bales meluk dan ngusel-ngusel ke kakaknya kayak ank kucing. Duh, lucu!

Yuta lompat-lompat dan narik apron Hansol, bikin mamanya hampir aja jatuhin gelas ke kepala bocah itu.

"Yuta, nanti gelasnya jatoh sayang!" katanya gemes.

Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Hansol, Yuta malah ngerentangin tangannya dan cemberut, "Ma, gendong Ma! Gendong!"

Ini nih kebiasaan Yuta yang bikin Johnny nggak habis pikir sama anaknya itu. Bayangin men, Yuta itu udah 14 tahun, bukan bocil sekelas Chenle atau Jisung, tapi masih suka minta gendong sama istrinya. Ya gimana Johnny nggak kesel coba, masa Hansol yang kurus gitu disuruh gendong Yuta, terus kadang juga Johnny denger suara 'kretek' tiap Yuta digendong sama Hansol. Parahnya lagi, kalo Johnny ngerayu Yuta supaya Yuta digendong Johnny aja, anak itu pasti nolak mentah-mentah.

"Dek Yuta digendong Papa aja, ya?" bujuk Johnny seperti sekarang ini, kasihan bor kalo tulang belakang Hansol harus geser.

"Nggak mau!" Yuta makin nempel ke Hansol, "badan papa keras, otot semua, kalo Yuta digendong rasanya sakit! Sana! Yuta nggak mau!"

Sakit hati Johnny, untung anak.

"Tapi Mama lagi nyiapin sarapan, Yuta main dulu sama Taeyong sama Dek Jaehyun."

Yuta kelihatan nggak rela, tapi akhirnya cuma ngangguk dan gabung sama kembaran dan adeknya yang lagi bercandaan. Hansol emang bisa banget ngalusin anak-anaknya, nggak kayak Johnny yang ngegas aja.

Kemudian Hansol naik lagi ke lantai atas entah buat apa, bersamaan dengan itu pula Johnny hampir teriak pas liat ada sesosok kecil yang jalan nunduk ke pantry dan ngambil piring lauk dari sana. Itu Chenle, anak (nyaris) bungsu Johnny sama Hansol, bocahnya emang agak serem dan pendiem, kalo aja nggak kedip dan jalan mungkin orang ngira dia itu setan saking nyereminnya.

"Nak, itu piringnya dibiarin di pantry aja," ujar Johnny kasihan melihat anak kecil itu susah payah harus berjinjit karena meja makan yang tinggi.

Chenle kedip-kedip ke arah bapaknya, Johnny merinding, karena _seriously_ mata Chenle itu bulat-bulat belo gimana gitu.

"Gimana sih?!" tiba-tiba aja Chenle ngamuk, mukanya keliatan jengkel, "mau sarapan ya makannya di meja makan! Masa harus Mama semua? Kasihan nggak ada yang bantuin!"

 _Glek!_

Meski pendiem gitu, cuma ada satu alasan Chenle jadi cerewet. Iya, dia itu mirip Hansol, suka ngomel-ngomel kalo pekerjaan rumah nggak ada yang beres, padahal umurnya baru 5 tahun tapi udah hebat gitu.

Anaknya siapa dulu? Anak Hansol, ehe.

#SaveJohnny2k17

Habis ngomel, Chenle naruh piring tadi di atas meja terus duduk anteng, nggak niat lagi buat ngelanjutin kegiatannya karena masih ada beberapa lagi. Mungkin dia udah jengkel sama bapak bulenya.

"Nyahahaha! Haechan jangan kenceng-kenceng, Haechaaan!"

"Jeno! Jeno cepet, No! Kejar Haechan tuh, aduh! Jangan ngelitikin dong hahahahah!"

Berisik. Itu satu kata yang menggambarkan satu-satunya anak kembar empat di keluarga Johnnny. Haechan gendong Jaemin, Jeno gendong Renjun, anak-anak itu balapan buat sampe di meja makan. Taeyong mau jerit liat adek-adeknya lari di tangga, takut kepleset soalnya mereka gendong-gendongan, untungnya mereka sehat-sehat aja sampe bawah.

Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, sama Jaemin emang nggak pernah berantem sih. Tapi justru ada poin negatifnya, mereka tuh super bacot, maksudnya pasti ada aja yang bisa dijadiin bahan mainan dan ngobrol sampe mulut berbusa. Seisi rumah jadi rame kalo keempatnya lagi melek semua, maklum aja masih 6 tahun dan baru masuk TK, lagian kata Hansol lebih mending gitu daripada berantem mele kayak salah dua saudaranya.

"Ten jangan gangguin aku dong!"

Nah panjang umur, diomongin langsung nongol. Tapi kok suaranya doang? Tuyulnya mana?

"Abis kamu lucu tau! Sini, aku pengen nyubit pipi kamu!"

"Enggak ih tangan kamu bau! Papaaa! Mamaaa! Ten na--"

 _Dugh!_

"HUWAAAAA! MAMAAAAA!"

To be continued

 _a/n: hayo, dede siapa tuh yang nangis? Wkwkwk. Ini masih part 1 gaes, masih ada kelanjutannya dari chapter ini kok. Oh iya, FF ini bakal masih up di bulan puasa kok, tapi FF Here I Am aku stop sementara sampe idul fitri (taulah kenapa hm)._

 _Oke, segitu aja dulu. Btw kenalan yuk sama aku, pengen kenalan tau. Aku nggak tua kok, nggak muda juga (lho?) Canda, aku setahun setengah lebih muda dari Jisung, jadi panggil apa aja tersrerah. *wink_

 _Thanks for reading this part._

 _P.S: RP NCT jalan setelah UKK dan sambil nungguin list member penuh 'kay._


	3. Aktifitas Harian (2)

**NCT FAMILY**

Aktifitas Harian (pt. 2)

NCT; JohnSol with other, platonic!au

Warn; receh, absurd, bahasa semi baku

.

.

.

"KUN?! MAMAAA! PAPAAA! KUN JATUH DARI KASUR!"

"HUWAAAAA! SAKIIITTT!"

Ambyar.

Setelah denger suara jeritan Ten disusul tangisan Kun dari dalem kamar anak kembar itu, spontan Hansol jerit ga kalah kalap, Johnny langsung lompat dari kursinya, dan Taeyong yang tadinya meluk Jaehyun nggak sengaja nyekik adeknya gegara kaget. Kedengerennya sih sepele, iya, jatuh dari kasur. Tapi masalahnya kasurnya Kun itu ada di ranjang tingkat bagian atas, men! Dua meter dari lantai! Kun yang nggak bisa dibilang 'tumbuh gede' itu mungkin aja kenapa-napa!

"Eh, kalian di sini aja," Johnny nyegah Chenle, Jaehyun, dan Taeyong yang udah mau ngikut ke lantai atas, "Taeyong jagain adek-adek ya, biar Papa sama Mama yang liatin Kun."

Taeyong ngangguk aja walau sebenernya dia juga khawatir sama si Kun. Johnny langsung lari nyusul Hansol yang udah kayak kesetanan naik tangga duluan, ibu muda itu langsung gas aja buka pintu kamar dan nemuin Kun yang posisinya jatuh kepala duluan sedangkan kakinya gantung di pinggiran kasur, bocah itu nangis kenceng dan Ten yang keliatan nenangin nggak ngaruh sama sekali.

"Papa! Mama!" Ten kaget, terus langsung minggir dari deket kembarannya waktu Johnny ngangkat bocah itu buat dia gendong.

Sambil ngusap muka Kun yang udah basah dan merah banget, Johnny bilang, "cup, cup. Anak cowok nggak boleh nangis."

"HIKS SAKIIITTT!" Kun makin kejer dan bentak bapaknya, dia jerit-jerit sambil megangin kepala, buru-buru aja Hansol ngecek ada darahnya apa enggak dan syukur cuma benjol aja.

"Kun, udah dong Nak."

"Ih, Mas! Bukan gitu caranya diemin anak!" Hansol greget sama caranya Johnny yang menurutnya sama sekali ga efektif itu, bukan diem malah Kun tambah histeris. Soalnya Johnny tuh nada bicaranya emang datar, jadi berasa dimarahin aja itu anak. Bapak KW emang.

Setelah ngomong gitu Hansol ngambil alih Kun dari gendongan Johnny dengan gampang, beda lagi sama urusan kalo dia gendong Yuta. Kun kan kecil cimit-cimit, nggak kayak abangnya yang bongsor plus bar-bar.

"Sakit ya, Kun?" Ten muncul dari balik kakinya Johnny, kedengeran khawatir dan ngerasa bersalah.

Karena Kun masih sibuk nangis dan nggak niat jawab pertanyaan Ten, Hansol jawab sambil puk-puk pantatnya Kun biar diem, "udah, udah. Nggak papa kok, Dek. Tadi Ten sama Kun ngapain, kok Kun bisa jatoh dari atas? Kasihan kan Kun jadi sakit."

Bocil itu nyengir takut, "Ten sama Kun main ular tangga, terus Kun kalah tapi dia nggak mau dihukum pake bedak. Ten iseng deh nyubit pipinya biar dia mau, tapi Kun malah mundur-mundur. Ya gitu, jatoh."

Johnny melongo pemirsa, "kalian main ular tangga di kasur atas? Kan udah Papa sama Mama bilang jangan main di sana, kenapa nggak main di kasur bawah aja?"

"Ten abis ngompol, Pa," jawab bocah itu polos.

Seketika Hansol dan Johnny menatap horror ke arah kasur milik Ten, dan bener aja ada cairan warna kekuningan basah yang ngehiasin sprei warna biru laut itu.

"Tapi Ten udah ganti celana, kok," lanjutnya cepat, dia menunjuk celana pendek bergambar kodok di bagian pantat yang ia pakai dan berputar-putar, "liat, udah bersih 'kan?"

Hansol cuma bisa menghela napas, pengen marah tapi nggak kuat sama tingkah anaknya yang gemesin. Akhirnya dia cuma nyuruh Johnny buat bawa Ten sama Kun yang udah berhenti nangis turun ke meja makan, biar sisa anak-anak dia aja yang bangunin. Toh siapa tahu juga yang lain bikin rusuh di bawah, seenggaknya masih ada pawang yang nanganin mereka.

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Winwin! Winwin bangun, Nak!" Hansol ngetuk pintu lagi, "Winwin, ayo sarapan!"

Nggak ada yang nyahut dari dalem, Hansol hampir aja nyelonong masuk kalau nggak denger suara-suara aneh dari dalem kamar. Seketika dia pasang kuping di depan lubang pintu.

"Aw, Winwin masukinnya pelan-pelan dong."

"Taeil Hyung, ini udah pelan tahu~"

What the flower?!

Hansol melotot, pantesan aja dia nggak lihat batang hidung Taeil dari tadi, tahunya di dalam kamarnya Winwin (dan Jaehyun), terus ngapain itu anak dua bikin suara-suara aneh? Ya Tuhan Hansol mau nangis aja bayangin anaknya pada inces di usia belia gini.

Buru-buru dia buka pintu kamar Winwin yang untungnya nggak dikunci, dan matanya melotot untuk kedua kalinya melihat dua anaknya itu.

"Eh? Mama? Ada apa?" Taeil tanya, matanya kedip-kedip polos dengan muka bingung sambil duduk manis di atas kasur, sedangkan adeknya Winwin jongkok di depan Taeil dengan tangan yang berusaha masukin sepatu ke kaki kecil kakaknya.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Hansol masih khawatir, dia kirain ada apa sampai jantungnya mau melorot ke perut karena bayangin yang enggak-enggak.

"Ini, Winwin mau pakein sepatu Winwin ke Taeil Hyung," jawab yang lebih muda apa adanya, mata bulatnya natap Hansol heran, "kenapa Mama?"

ASTAGA AKU IKI MIKIR APA TOH YA KOK SAMPE TUTUK NAENA?! ASTAGHFIRULLAH BEJAD TENAN! Innernya gaje.

Sebenarnya, kalau lebih diteliti, Winwin itu nggak mesum, justru dia itu polos. Tapi dasarnya Yuta itu kurang ajar dan suka nyekokin adek kesayangannya itu pakai hal-hal nggak senonoh, jadilah Winwin ikut-ikutan. Yuta bahkan sering nyium bibir Winwin dan pegang-pegang pantat adeknya itu, walau katanya sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang, gimana emak bapaknya nggak khawatir coba kalau mereka berdua kenapa-napa waktu nanti dewasa?

Ibu muda itu senyum tipis, lega, "Mama udah siapin sarapan, Kakak sama Adek makan ya."

"YEAY MAKAN!"

"HOREEE AYO KE BAWAH WIN!"

Urusan dua bocil udah beres, nah sekarang ke kamarnya si degemnya keluarga Seo, Jisung. Baru aja Hansol keluar kamar, suara si batita itu udah nyapa kuping dia aja. Ternyata Mark yang gandeng adiknya dan mungkin dia juga yang bangunin Jisung setelah dengar rumah penuh kerusuhan, baik banget duh.

"Mamaaa!" anak piyiknya Johnny dan Hansol itu teriak senang lihat Mamanya, maklum kan bocah kalau bangun tidur paling suka kalau lihat orangtuanya.

"Sayangnya Mama," Hansol senyum lebar, meluk balik Jisung yang meluk kakinya, imut sangat.

Terus dia ngelanjutin, "Mark yang bangunin Adek?"

"Eh? Iya hehehe," Mark nyengir ganteng, kelihatan dewasanya, "habisnya Mark udah bangun dari subuh, jadi sekalian aja bangunin Dek Jisung."

Ya Tuhan, sisakan satu anak lagi yang kayak gini buat hamba huhuhu, agar hambar bisa terbantu mengurus bocil-bocil titisan iblis lain di rumah ini. - Seo Hansol, Ibu muda frustrasi.

Ekhem, tapi ya, menurut survey kesetanan dan kegoblogan anak itu berasal dari orsngtua sendiri. Jadi, salahkan siapa? Johnny lah. Hansol mah suci tanpa dosa.

"Anak pinter."

Kemudian Hansol, Mark, dan Jisung turun bersama ke bawah setelah memastikan semua bocil udah ada di ruang makan. Meja makan keluarga Seo nggak bisa dibilang kecil, di ruangan itu ada satu meja dengan panjang ukuran tiga meter yang masing-masing punya 14 kursi saling berhadapan (buat anak-anak, kecuali Jisung karena dia masih kekecilan makanys dipangku sama Hansol) serta 2 kursi masing-masing di ujung buat Hansol dan Johnny sendiri.

Mereka bertiga mematung. Suasana ruang makan sekarang tuh, udah kayak pasar ikan, bahkan mungkin kayak perang antar suku.

Taeil dan Taeyong lagi asyik main batu gunting kertas di karpet deket meja, Doyoung dan Ten saling lempar-lempar sendok sambil adu bacot mana yang lebih terkenal antara Upin-Ipin atau Disney Princess dengan Kun yang setia nonton mereka berdua, Jaehyun molor sambil ngelendot ke Taeyong dsn ngiler di baju kakaknya itu, Winwin asyik nyemilin biskuit dama Chenle dan itu bikin Jisung ikut-ikutan minta juga, Yuta sepakbola keliling ruang makan pakai bola volly sambil nyanyi gaje, Jaemin dan Haechan main kejar-kejaran sampai ke kolong meja, sedangkan Jeno kelihatan godain Renjun pakai bunga yang dia ambil dari dalem vasnya Hansol.

"Batu Gunting Kertas! Yeay aku menaaang!"

"Ih Taeyong, kamu kan kertas, aku gunting! Kok bisa menang ceritanya gimana?!"

"Udah dibilang tuh ya, bagusan Upin-Ipin. Isinya cogan semua noh, nggak kayak Disney cuma ada ciwi-ciwi."

"Tapi Disney itu bagus! Ada yang jadi Putri Doyoung (maksudnya Duyung) juga, kalo ga salah namanya Ariel... Ariel Tatum? Ariel Noah? Alamak lupa."

"Ish sailen pleseau Jae lagi bobo cantik ini heuheu!"

"Hyuuung, biskuitnya enak. Lele mau lagi boleh?"

"Jisung ugha mau, Jisung ugha!"

"Hiji dua, hiji dua tilu... Eta terangkanlah~ dungtakdung dungtakdung eta terangkanlah... Eta jiwa yang berkabut~ dungtakdung dungtakdung eta langkah penuh desahhh... YIHAAA! TAREK MANG!"

"Jaemin keluar nggak dari kolong?! Kalau nggak keluar aku tendang nih bokong kamu, supaya nggak sesemok bokong aku lagi hahahaha!"

"Si malika mainnya curang yeu! Nanti kalau aku tepos mau cari pacarnya susah dong! Kaduin Mama nih!"

"Uhm, Renjun, mau nggak jadi pacarnya Jeno? Hehehe."

"Nanti aja ya kalau udah besar, kata Mama ndak boleh pacaran dulu, tapi hatinya Renjun tetap buat Jeno kok."

Melihat semua kekacauan itu, Mark pun memulai sesi ceramahnya yang menjadi backsound kerusuhan ini.

"Adik-adik, Kakak-kakak, menurut pasal 69 Keluarga Seo, segala tindak kerusuhan yang melibatkan adu mulut dan singgung fisik semacam menendang bokong tidaklah diperbolehkan karena itu akan menyusahkan Mama dan Papa--KALIAN DENGERIN MARK GAK SIH?! SEDIH COGAN TUH ORA DIWARO, BUANG-BUANG TENAGA WAE HIKSSS."

Dan Johnny cuma duduk santai di kursi paling ujung sambil lihat ngetik dan sibuk sendiri sama berkas kerja.

"MAAAM! BUBUR OATNYA UDAH HABIS DIMAKAN YUTA HYUNG!"

Hell, ingatkan Hansol buat motong aset berharganya Johnny. Nanti, pakai gunting rumput biar mantap.

TBC

 _ASTAGA AKHIRNYA AKU BISA UPDATE SETELAH TADI MALAM NGGAK KESAVE ;_;_

 _Kukangen kalian semua readers, sibuk sampai FFn kuanggurin di paling pojok menu home, maafin diriku._

 _Btw, ada beberapa pertanyaan reader yang akan aku jawab di part ini._

 _Q: Papa Johnny kerjanya apa sih? Sampai kuat banget hidupin anak segitu banyaknya._

 _A: CEO Perusahaan say, dan Johnny tuh liburnya di hari Minggu doang (itupun kalau nggak ada rapat) jadi ramenya hari Minggu gitu._

 _Q: Mama Hansol nggak teler ngelahirin anak macam anak ayam gitu?_

 _A: Nggak kok, kan Hansol strong banget hehehehe._

 _Q: Kenapa Taeyong sayang banget sama Jaehyun?_

 _A: Karena Jaehyun itu embul emesh plus bibit cogan yang mana membuat Taeyong gakuku ganana, halah intinya saya ini suka JaeYong #plak_

 _Btw, WEYOUNG KEREN BANGET KAYAKNYA HUHUHU ITU RENJUN CANTIK BANGET YA ALLAH PENGEN NANGIS WAE AKUUUU ;_;_

 _Abaikan._

 _p.s. buat yang masih minat main RP NCT bisa langsung add id imbiggestshit langsung aja karena aku habis deak hehe, maaf ya atas keterlambatannya karena aku juga super sibuk dari hari ke hari /sungkem_

 _(chara Mark udah taken guys, lainnya belum)_

 _Oke, sekian, terima Yuta :)_


End file.
